Getting To Know You
by Beccakell13
Summary: It's present day and Kid Blink has just moved from New York City to a small town in Massachusetts. Everyone makes a point to avoid him, except for one girl named Becca. The two have every class together and she finds herself reaching out to get to know


The warning bell sounded, telling everyone that they had 5 minutes to get to homeroom. Becca, Jenna and Ashly slowly made their way to their homeroom. Becca and Jenna had none each other since the age of 5, and in 3rd grade Ashly moved to town. The three were now often known as either the Three Musketeers or the Three Stooges, depending on who you talked to.

The three girls made their way past the drama room where Becca slowed down to listen to the voices or girls singing and reciting lines for the upcoming high school musical. Secretly she had always wanted to be in the musical, but she was too afraid to admit it. Instead she filled her after school hours with soccer practice, hanging with the girls, talking online or watching her favorite shows Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill.

"They sound pretty good this year. Better than the past few productions they've done" Jenna piped in, interrupting Becca from the dream she repeatedly had, of her onstage, the lights beaming down on her.

The three had reached their room and Ashly slowly pulled the door open. The homeroom was unusually quiet, and when the girls looked around they found a new boy, sitting all alone at a table, studying what seemed to be his schedule. Everyone was whispering to one another and they were obviously thinking exactly what the three girls were thinking. What was up with the eye-patch the boy had covering his left eye?

Other than the peculiar eye-patch he wore over his left eye he was a pretty good looking guy. His dirty blond hair fell gently onto his forehead, and when you saw his other eye, it sparkled blue like the ocean. It looked like it could straight into your soul and understand everything about you.

Jenna leaned over closer to Becca, "He's sitting at our table. What do we do?" Becca looked at her, and then looked over at Ashly. Once her eyes met Ashly's they knew right away that the only thing to do was introduce themselves. They wouldn't allow their minds to pass judgment until they at least knew his name.

Becca was the first one to take a seat, and she sat across from the boy, smiling at him when he looked up. Ashly quietly took the seat next to him, and being shyer than the other two girls Jenna took the seat next to Becca.

All of a sudden Ashly grabbed the boy's schedule out from under him. She looked it over quickly before saying anything; he sat patiently waiting for her to give it back. Finally, Ashly got a very excited look on her face.

"So, your names Aaron Johannesen? Wow, I'm sorry but that name really bites. You need a nickname or something. Well anyway, you're a junior? So are we." Ashly laughed as she handed me the schedule to take a look at.

I took a quick glance and noticed that Aaron had all of the same classes with me, which meant I would be seeing him quite often. Hopefully he wouldn't be as strange as his name made him out to be. I stuck out my hand to shake his. "I'm Becca, this here on my right is Jenna, and the insane girl on your right is Ashly." Jenna looked at him shyly; she was never much of a talker when it came to strangers.

"Well, according to your schedule we have all of the same classes. And since we will be seeing each other everyday, during every period I think you should tell us a little about yourself." Becca handed his schedule back to him and waited eagerly to hear his story.

Aaron looked nervous, but still he smiled at Becca's attempts at making him feel more comfortable. "Well, basically I just moved here from New York City. Other than that there's not really much for me to tell you."

At hearing the three words 'New York City' Jenna and Ashly looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The girls had never been fond of big city guys. They always seemed too sure of themselves. And they acted like they were better than everyone. The girls didn't enjoy being around people with attitudes like that.

All of a sudden the bell rang. The three girls stood up and grabbed their bags, Becca slinging her tote over her left shoulder and the other two throwing their backpack straps over both their shoulders. As they made their way to the door Becca hesitantly looked back over her shoulder to call for Aaron. "Aren't you coming? We have History with Mr. Denton and he isn't a fan of people coming into class late."


End file.
